


Only scars remain of who I was

by CreateVision



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Backstory, Bad English, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, FIx It, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Making Out, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mercenaries, Sad Ending, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sonic Forces, Team as Family, Time Skips, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision
Summary: The story behind me - Infinite. And what I was before... and how that one person changed my life more than anyone. I never knew how much I needed somebody to help me





	Only scars remain of who I was

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only scars remain of who I was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002327) by [CreateVision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateVision/pseuds/CreateVision). 



> Okaayy so this is my translation of my Finnish fic. Sorry for the bad English there must be some mistakes and little things I still have to fix.
> 
> I decide to write this bc... well, I can't be the only who was disappointed on Infinite's backstory. So, I created my own backstory to him. Hope you enjoy reading this. Try to forget my grammar mistakes :DD
> 
> Enjoyy!

It was so quiet. She heard nothing. The old factory and its rattle was the only voice but otherwise there was… silent. Everything was perfectly silent. Tempest was breathing heavily, and she pressed herself against the wall. It was so hard to be quiet. She had run a very long way and now she was supposed to be completely silent. Impossible when your pulse was racing out of your chest and the air just wanted to escape from your lungs. Tempest glanced to the empty hallway. No one… she could go now. Tempest ran to the hallway and jumped out the small pipe. She came to the desert and said to her radio:

  
“Tempest’s out. Returning to the base”

  
“Roger”, Jay answered. Tempest started to run back to their base while putting a green chip in her bag.

* * *

 

In the base, Tempest threw her bag to Jay who was sitting on the computer. Their base was just right under the old coal factory. The deteriorated walls and rusted seats and computers were working somehow. They helped Jay to keep eye on Jackal Squad when they were on a mission.

  
“Well? Did you find anything?” Pierce asked when he came to the room. Tempest just mumbled something, not answering to her cousin’s question,” I beg your pardon?”

  
“None of your business”, Tempest answered determined. Pierce glanced to Jay who was just opening Tempest’s bag. Jay raised his eyes to look at Pierce and closed the bag. Pierce’s hungry look was wandering in him.

  
“Oh, I see. So, you keep these treasures in the hands of the leadership, right?” Pierce said with a sour taste in his discontented speech.

  
“We have our reasons, Pierce. We can’t give all our information to the whole Jackal Squad, so try to live with that”, Tempest answered and sat to the table browsing a morning paper that was lying on the table. If they were going to go through all the treasures with a whole squad, many members would demand a more dividend from the treasure. Pierce walked next to the table and leaned against it.

  
“We are a family – for real! We’re all related, and we trust each other. And those others in our squad? They’re related to us too – even though most of them are collaterals. But we must share the information of the treasure to others, not just to our close relatives! If you and the boss are going to keep it secret forever, the whole Jackal squad is going to take it back by force. Besides there isn’t many of us left. There’s less and less of us every year. Father always told us how there was hundreds of jackals. Now there’s only 20 so I think we need trust”

  
“Finnick doesn’t like it when you talk about trust”, Tempest pointed out, without even looking at him, “you know very well that he trusts no-one because no-one trusts him. That’s his motto”

  
“Pitiful leading…” someone said from the door. Everyone raised their looks to the jackal boy who just walked in, “if I were a leader, the trust in our team would be our greatest asset!”

  
“Lance…” Tempest sighed.

  
“Think about it; we would share all the treasures”, Lance answered and walked near the table, “we could all benefit from that!”

  
“But we benefit already!” Tempest exclaimed, “Finnick takes care of ours treasures, sells them forwards and we get paid – that’s how it always has been! And the prize has always been moderate. Every each of those 60 jackals gets their own and that’s a lot of money. We could all just quit this job and be millionaires!”

  
“You’re defending your brother, Temp”, Lance said and sit on the table, “we could be _billionaires_ if I were in charge. Because I know that the stuff, we get to Finnick, are more valuable than we know”

  
“Are you saying that I’m lying?!” they heard a shout from the door when Finnick the Jackal walked in, holding his sword that was red as blood, “our squad’s incomes and outcomes are none of your business. Jay and I are taking care of them and you shut your mouth and do your work, if you want to get paid”

  
“Oh, I would get paid better”, Lance smirked, “I could work to the police right now. Wouldn’t that be fun, Finn? Your lovely brother chasing you in a desert?”

    
“You are not my brother”, Finnick said, “you’re my stepbrother. We might be from the same mother, but my family’s attitude is not like that! My family respects the leader!”

  
“Who is younger than all of us. Why did we take you to lead us when we all know that you’re the youngest?” Lance asked. Tempest, Pierce, and Jay got up just in case. They sensed that this battle is not going to be just shouting, “and being young usually means being inexperienced”

  
“But I’m the best of us. Why father would have nominated me as a leader if I were not good enough?” Finnick asked. Lance took his sword, raised it and said:

  
“Yeah, YOUR father nominated. My father had no opinion in that situation!”

  
“Because my father was the leader!” Finnick shouted.

  
“Stop it!” Tempest said, “Finn is now our leader. And unfortunately, you can’t affect to that decision, Lance. Accept that or leave – the choice is yours” Lance was staring them for a moment until he put his sword down. But he was still mad.

  
“Okay… so, you still follow Finnick”, he said disappointed, “yeah… that’s maybe the reason we’re living in a rathole. Yeah, Finnick, why we’re living in here?”

  
“We must stay hidden”, Finnick said, “we can’t walk out there likes kings. It’s true that we have a very much money but that doesn’t mean we can do anything we want”

  
“Why are we still mercenaries?” Lance asked and glanced others, “we don’t have to be! We could live like kings for real! There’s enough money, at least for this generation” Finnick walked to him and pointed him, saying:

  
“You’re right, for _this_ generation! Jackal Squad has worked for hundreds of years – it has moved from father to son. We do this for our children. If 20 jackals would use our moneys without a limit, there would be nothing for the next generation”

  
“So, that’s how you think…” Lance mumbled. Tempest held his hand and pulled him out of the meeting room. Still, Finnick was worried – and scared. He hasn’t ever felt feelings like that. It wasn’t a huge, controlling feeling, but it was part of Finnicks emotions. It made him shake. Finnick glanced his arm that was shaking a little.

  
“I’m not weak…” Finnick mumbled. His father wasn’t weak so Finnick wasn’t either. Jay and Pierce were staring quietly their leader. They didn’t have courage to say anything, the silent was depressing. In the end, Jay had to talk:

  
“There’s a riot going on in a city” Finnick walked front of the computer screens, watching them.

  
“Bad timing…”

  
“Not for us”, Pierce said, “C’mon, Finnick, this is amazing opportunity! Don’t throw this away just because Lance is an idiot”

  
“I know, I know…” Finnick mumbled, “who comes with me?”

  
“I can come. Lance and Temp have other problems to solve and most of the squad are already out there”, Pierce said, “there’s some new members who could come- “

  
“I don’t want some kids with me. This is a serious mission and I want only professionals with me”, Finnick answered. Jay sighed and relaxed on his chair. He would always be that guy on the computer… the voice in ear… it would happen this time too.

* * *

 

Finnick and Pierce came near the city, on a little hill. The city, bathing in a sunset, was full of people. In the centre of the city people were pushing and shouting to each other.

  
“And why is this happening?” Finnick asked.

  
“There was a big criminal case going on in a city. Someone stole stuff from the citizens. The burglars were finally caught”, Pierce told, “but they found out that the burglars were city’s residents. And now they’re arguing should they share their property between the poor ones”

  
“Hah, pointless argues”, Finnick said, “but a great opportunity to us” they walked down the hill. So, why the opportunities like this were important to Jackal Squad? People were outside, and no-one was home. In that time, Finnick with his squad broke in their houses and they stole their jewels and other stuff that they can sell. But they couldn’t go as a full team or they might have get caught. Jackals were afraid and most of the citizens knew about the jackals, but they didn’t talk about them. Everyone were afraid that the squad might revenge – not by stealing stuff. After all, citizens didn’t know all. It was true that Jackal Squad was a group full of mercenaries who did anything for money. But they weren’t heartless. If there was a lot of money after the year that was not used, they usually gave the money to poor ones. Few people knew that.

  
“I’ll check the mayors house. You take the small houses”, Pierce say. Finnick looked him with a little disbelief. Pierce always wanted something shiny. But he just had to trust to his cousin, he wouldn’t take treasures to himself, he would share them to the squad as always. Finnick nodded and walked to the wet and stiff streets. He saw one of the windows above him being open, like an offering. Finnick smirked and jumped to the window. His gang has said that he’s one of the most best jumpers in the world. And his reflexes were amazing.

The house seemed empty but Finnick had to be sure. No-one could take a picture or a video from him. If there was even one picture of Jackal Squad or its member there would be a hundred police chasing them. Jackal Squad was one of the biggest problems in the city. _Oh, if they knew how much we give money to the poor ones…_ Finnick stepped to the floor from the window and listened carefully. There was no pulse near, the house was empty. Finnick immediately ran to the nearest shelf. There were some old decorative items and Finnick was stuffing them to his bag. He found money from the kitchen and the keys from table on the hallway. If he was going to sell them forward, he could get a good money from that. Lastly, he walked to the bedroom but froze right on the door. He saw a wolf boy with a red fur lying on the bed, he looked like he was sleeping. Boy’s eyes were closed but for some reason boy still wore his glasses. Why would he wear glasses when he sleeps? Finnick walked closer and listened more carefully. _I don’t hear his pulse!_ Finnick swallowed and took off his bag, running to next to the bed. He didn’t know why, he didn’t know how but it felt like… he had to help that boy. His heart was stopped! Finnick started to resuscitate the boy. He had learned a very skilled resuscitation while working in a Jackal Squad. Sometimes there had happened very bad accidents and they needed a resuscitation. Finnick started to panic when he still didn’t hear the boy’s pulse. Has the boy been here a long time? Couple of minutes? Or maybe even couple of hours? Was it already too late? Finally, Finnick heard the boy’s pulse in his ears. What a relief… The boy was okay. He saw, how boy’s eyes opened, and the beautiful, golden eyes looked Finnick right into eyes. Boy coughed and was in a shock but Finnick was holding him so tight that the boy just had to look Finnick into eyes and calm down. A strange feeling was filling them both. And it made Finnick feel himself weak. _And I am not weak!_

  
“You saved my life…” boy said with a husky voice. Finnick heard noises from hallway. He ran lighting fast to the window and left to the roof, “wait!” boy shouted. Finnick had left his bag on the room. He couldn’t save from a boy whose life he just had saved. Finnick stayed on the roof ridge and listened.

  
“Rookie! Oh my god, is everything okay?” some woman asked.

  
“I suffered from a heart attack. I was scared a loud voice from outside and- “boy, who seemed to be called Rookie, said.

  
“I said that we shouldn’t leave you alone here”, some man said angrily, “you know how easily Rookie gets scared”

  
“Don’t you worry. Someone helped me”, Rookie explained. Finnick held his breath, “it was… some man. He resuscitated me. He left his bag over there” Finnick heard steps and someone took his bag – its content clattered.

  
“Our decorative items! Jackal Squad!” woman cried out, “we should have guessed it. Was the man a jackal?”

  
“I – I think he was…” Rookie said quietly. Finnick heard steps near the window so he pushed himself against the roof.

  
“You shouldn’t trust jackals. Are you sure it was jackal who resuscitated you?” woman asked. Finnick heard man’s fast, hard, and angry breath near the window.

  
“He was alone, there was no-one with him”, Rookie said, “but he didn’t steal anything! He left his bag here!”

  
“Maybe by accident”, man mumbled. Finnick was a bit offended.

  
“I don’t think they’re completely evil. If they were, why would have that guy helped? Why would he leave his bag here full of valuable items?” Rookie asked. Finnick smiled a little. Even though the feeling, he was feeling with that boy, made him weak, being weak felt… pretty good. Finnick was lying on his back on the roof and he watched the stars. This feeling… it felt so good. And stars looked so beautiful…

  
“Finnick!” he heard a shout from another roof. Finnick get up and looked to the roof where Pierce was standing with a full bag, “let’s go! Riot is almost over”

  
“O – okay…” Finnick said quietly and jumped to next to Pierce, “I got nothing. I came to one house but there was some people and I had little problems with them… but they didn’t see me”

  
“What?! You didn’t hear their pulse? You have the best hear of all of us”, Pierce astonished.

  
“As I said, I had little problems. I’ll tell you later”, Finnick said and they returned to the base.

* * *

 

There were couple angry faces waiting them. How was it possible that Lance found out about this so fast? On the other hand, Lance loved gossips. There were at least 10 jackals on the mission all the time and they were moving on the same area. Someone might have heard when Finnick and Pierce were talking.

  
“Before you start – “Finnick tried, but Lance had heard enough:

  
“So, you left the treasures behind?”

  
“How do you know about that?” Finnick asked and put his hand already to his belt, near to his sword, “you weren’t with us, were you?”

  
“But I was on the computer when you and Pierce were talking on the street. You went to help that boy!” Lance shouted, “you say that you’re the strongest of us but I think you’re wea-“

  
“SHUT UP!” Finnick shouted. He almost hit him by his sword, but Tempest ran to between them and held Finnick.

  
“Your temperament is unbelievable, Finn. You just can’t stand criticism, can you?” Lance smirked.

  
“Stop it, you two”, Jay asked, “we’re not monsters, we’re thieves. We all have hearts and I totally understand why Finnick helped that kid. And what comes to the treasures we lost, the house didn’t look so amazing. We could have get maybe couple of dollars from the stuff Finn found from there”

  
“I agree. Finnick did right”, Tempest agreed, “we’re not monsters, Lance. Just like Jay said. We do things we think are right. Finn just wanted to help him” Lance stared them shocked. He didn’t know what to do or say. The whole Jackal Squad (or at least it’s headquarter) was against him and they were kneeling their weak and stupid leader. The jackals outside the headquarter were same; they always talked about how amazing and fair leader Finnick was.

  
“Okay… I always new this day would come”, Lance said and walked very close to Finnick, talking more quietly: “I won’t follow you anymore. You are a crappy leader and eventually you’ll lead us to doom – and I’m not going to be part of that” Lance ripped his Jackal Squad necklace from his neck, stuffed it to his ex-leader’s hand and walked out of the door. They all turned their looks to Finnick who slam it to the wall. It broke into small pieces. They didn’t know why Finnick was so full of rage. He and Lance always hated each other and now, finally, Lance left. On the other hand, Finnick maybe was furious because someone left the squad because _he was a weak leader. And I am not weak!_

 _  
_ “Jay, any new missions?” Finnick asked, trying to forget Lance.

  
“A – actually, there is… a really big catch”, Jay answered, “doctor Robotnik has moved his factory to somewhere else and his old base is full of good stuff to sell. They’re worth of hundreds or thousands of dollars” Finnick smirked and looked the computer screens. Robots were carrying stuff from the old factory.

  
“Good news. We’re attacking at dawn. I want at least half of the squad there, so make sure that the rest of the squad knows about this. The rest can concentrate on other stuff”

* * *

 

When the dawn came, Finnick and half of the Jackal Squad were running towards the Robotnik’s base. There was only 10 of them but they were even stronger than before.

  
“Raid the base! All of that Eggman technology is sure to fetch a hefty bounty!” Finnick shouted and yank his world up into air, “Jackal Squad! Move in for the kill!” When they arrived in the base, there was robot army waiting for them on the yard. Tempest glanced her brother and nodded, attacking to the robots with a squad, “take care of the robots! I’ll handle the fat man”, Finnick jumped over the robots towards to that fearful man who was sitting in his Eggmobile. Finnick was already raising his sword, ready to attack the man, when the world suddenly changed into red and wobbly. Finnick looked the changing nature around him confused, “what the- “Eggman punched Finnick out of his Eggmobile. Finnick was lying on the ground, listening how Eggman laughed sarcastically. Finnick growled angrily.

  
“Now you are an interesting guy. I like you”, Eggman smirked, “how about I hire you to lead my forces? Together we’ll take over the world!” Finnick noticed that the world was getting back to normal. Finnick got up and glanced his group. They were all captured, kneeling on the ground. They had no chance against Eggman. Why they were so bad? They should have take the whole squad with them, all 20 jackals.

  
“Boss! Don’t be tempted by him! We’ll be fine”, Jay tried, but the greed for power was already filled Finnick’s head. He could show to Lance that he wasn’t weak. He could prove that he’s one of the most powerful leaders there is – maybe the most powerful leader ever. Even though he was young he could still rule the world! He didn’t need to kneel anyone, everyone would kneel him! He could be the amazing leader of the amazing Jackal Squad. He could be the leader of the soldiers, general or captain. He could truly help Eggman and take over the world. And no-one would doubt him. Finnick laughed said:

  
“Interesting… All this time I’ve been going through the motions. I’ve actually grown quite tired of the world as it is”, he glanced his squad who were staring terrified their leader. Finnick wasn’t himself. He was cold and heartless. He didn’t feel feelings anymore, he was like a robot. Finnick smirked, that’s what he wanted to be. Feared, but at the same time very respected leader who was not weak, “let’s do it, doctor! I’ll help you change this world!”

_Couple of weeks later_

Finnick looked down to the valley from the hill. His squad was running away in fear. They were hurt and were whining in pain. There was blood everywhere and they were trying to help each other to escape from the forest. But the one who beat them wasn’t there. He was moving on, deep in the forest. Finnick was ashamed for his squad. How one poor hedgehog could destroy the amazing mercenary squad? There were 20 jackals and even though they were a group they couldn’t handle a one weak hedgehog. They had won many barriers before. Now most of the squad was dead and the rest were running to the desert.

  
“We’ve got an intruder! Shadow has entered the facility”, Eggman shouted on the radio, “defence Squad Jackal has already been completely- “Finnick shut down the radio and clenched his hands. This _Shadow_ had run to the forest so Finnick decided to follow him. Finnick could catch this miserable creature and kill him. Finnick didn’t hesitate to kill, not now when his squad was destroyed, and he was only one left. Finnick jumped to the trees into the deeper forest, trying to catch up the intruder. _I have to do all the work here_. Then suddenly someone clicked his radio on.

  
“Nngh…” Finnick cursed. It seemed that Eggman could still click on the radios that were turned off. After all, he was the leader… unfortunately.

  
“Hey, you! I know you can hear me”, Eggman shouted to the radio, “you’re the captain of Squad Jackal, aren’t you? Your squad was useless… go clean up their mess already!” Finnick stopped on one of the pillars. Suddenly he saw that black hedgehog behind one pillar. This was his chance!

  
“Yeah, yeah. I got it” Finnick answered to the radio and turned it off, “you! You destroyed my squad!” Finnick said to Shadow, “I’ll show you why they call me the ultimate mercenary!” Finnick jumped down and was ready to punch the hedgehog when he noticed that he disappeared. Before Finnick realized, the hedgehog had teleported behind him and kicked him into the wall. But that wasn’t over. Hedgehog was fast, very fast. He punched Finnick again to the wall and after several of kicks and punches Finnick fell to the ground. Finnick held his head and raised his eyes to the hedgehog who walked towards him.

  
“Worthless…” hedgehog mumbled, “don’t show you pathetic face around me ever again” and then he disappeared – as fast as he had come. Finnick looked around him, shaking, uncertain.

  
“I… I’m shaking… me?! Me… afraid…!? Urgh. Pathetic?! Me… he’s calling ME weak?” memories crowed to his mind, destroying, and reminding, how his dad always called him weak. How Finnick had promised that he won’t be weak ever again.

_You say that you’re the strongest of us, but I think you’re weak!_

“I AM NOT WEAK!” Finnick shouted so loud that the forest was shaking from his shout, his angry but sad shout. He tried to control his shaking. If his father was here, he would call Finnick weak. If Lance was here, he would call Finnick weak. The whole Jackal Squad would call Finnick weak. Suddenly Finnick really started to believe that he was weak.

_Finnick the Jackal, you’re useless and weak and you’ll never be as good mercenary as your father was. You will never be worth of your squad’s trust. Look how bad they were – just because **you** didn’t train them to be good warriors. Now they’re dead and rest of them have ran away. Those cowards who ran… they didn’t want to fight till death even though Finnick had told them to do so. They didn’t follow his orders because Finnick was **a bad leader**._

* * *

 

Finnick slammed the base’s door open. There was a whole robot army waiting for him and doctor Eggman, who stood arms crossed in the middle of robots.

  
“My squad was useless”, Finnick said, “my squad was useless because Finnick made them to be like that. But I’m not him anymore. I’m not Finnick the Jackal anymore”

  
“And you are now…?”

  
“I want to be something stronger, doctor”, Finnick said and walked forward. Finnick was surprised that the robots step aside when he walked closer to doctor, “that stone you were talking earlier. The stone that changes reality. Make me something supernatural. Let me use the stone and I promise you – we’ll take over the world just like we planned” Eggman considered for a moment and looked the jackal in front of him. It was true that Eggman couldn’t use the stone all the time. Robots and designing was more like his thing. But Finnick could be the answer to that problem.

  
“So, you’re not Finnick the Jackal anymore, huh? What about your old squad?”

  
“I’ll forget them. I don’t need them anymore. Most of them are dead, so it doesn’t matter”, Finnick said. He walked towards the test tubes and looked the glowing stone. It was… calling him. Interesting…

  
“Well… if you’re not Finnick anymore what am I going to call you now on?” Eggman asked. Finnick stared the stone. He wanted to be something what those stones were. Something infinite that would stay here long after Eggman was gone. He wanted to be something supernatural that would stay here as long as the sun was shining on the sky. He wanted to be infinite avenge and infinite rage…

  
“Infinite…” Finnick said, “you may call me Infinite”

_Two months later_

Infinite watched down to the city, smiling. The city was burning while Death Egg Robots were destroying it. Infinite was right, this was the world he wanted to live in. No – one thought he was weak, everyone knew who he really was. Suddenly he felt like someone was staring at him and he turned around. That hedgehog… the same hedgehog who had show him what weakness really was couple of months ago. In fact, Infinite wanted to thank him. Shadow was his name?

  
“A not – so – tall, dark and brooding guest has arrived”, Infinite smirked, “I’ve been waiting for you, Shadow”

  
“Tell me what you did to Omega”, Shadow said. Omega? _Omega_? Was it that weak robot who had no match against so powerful creature as Infinite was.

  
“Weakling like him are of no consequence”, Infinite answered, “come now, Shadow. Our long – awaited reunion, and still you spout such nonsense”  
“I don’t know you”, Shadow said and walked towards him. Infinite just laughed, Shadow truly was a funny guy. How could he forget that amazing battle they had couple of months ago? Unbelievable… “I am Infinite. You say you do not know me, and yet I remember you so very well. To you, it was simply another in a long list of Eggman bases you tore down without a second thought.

  
“I still don’t remember you”, Shadow said.

  
“You destroyed Jackal Squad _and_ you destroyed me. You attacked to the Casino forest and thought that there are no sanctions. But look what I have become. Thanks to you, Shadow, the world is in my hands. Don’t think that I’m angry at you. In fact, I’m very grateful”, Infinite said, “That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I was reborn” Infinite raised his hands and suddenly the world around Shadow changed into red and he was gone. Shadow was gone. Infinite just smiled shortly and jumped back on the roof he was standing, watching the burning city. Suddenly Shadow showed up in front of him. Infinite get scared a little bit, but he tried to remember that he was unbeatable. And the time in different dimensions and realities were strange. Shadow might have been in that reality even years. Infinite had no reason to be scared. He hasn’t been afraid of anything in two months. Why to be afraid of this worthless creature who had no chance against him?

  
“Nngh… what…? Where? I’m… back here?! No. Is this an illusion?” Shadow asked and held his head.

  
“This is reality, Shadow. Your reality”, Infinite answered, “I didn’t expect to see you come back alive, but you must admit, it was a truly wonderful show, wasn’t it? Oh, this power… before we’ve even tuned it! Just as I thought, it is unrivalled. Not even Sonic will be able to stand against me!” Shadow stopped.

  
“Sonic?!” he asked confused, “what are you plotting?” then he heard a big blow – up from the city. There was coming more of Death Egg Robots. Infinite had no interest to argue with this hedgehog anymore, so he flied to the city, “stop! Where do you think you’re going, Infinite?!”

* * *

 

Infinite came to city and he saw how Eggman was threatening citizens with illusions of Sonic enemies. Sonic seemed to be with them and he was defending them. _Pitiful…_ Infinite landed front of him and he saw immediately how Sonic tried to attack him. But Infinite just dodged this try. Sonic really was a slow guy.

  
“Whoa! This guy is faster than Sonic!” his fox friend said. Sonic tried to attack again but Infinite punched him in a very same way Shadow had punched weakness out of Infinite. But when he later saw Sonic lying on the ground, he realized that Sonic was meant to be weak. Maybe that’s for the best. There was no place for Sonic in this world. When Sonic finally closed his eyes, Infinite glanced citizens who ran away in fear.

  
“You want to do something to Sonic?” Eggman asked. Infinite looked the hedgehog lying on the ground.

  
“He’s all yours. I’ll handle the rest of the citizens”, Infinite answered. He flied after the citizens. They hided behind the rocks and tried to shoot Infinite with their guns, but Infinite just destroyed all of them. He didn’t want to watch these pitiful creatures anymore… there was no match for him. It was getting boring… why there was no real hero to face him? Then Infinite looked one big stone. Someone was shaking behind it. There was a red wolf boy who was holding a weapon. He felt something in his heart, like a sting. Was it indication of weakness?

_You saved my life_

Infinite touched his head. Where did that come from? Why he felt pity for that boy? It felt like he had to spare that boys life. Boys staring was something that made Infinite… _no, he wasn’t weak. He was not weak, not this time. Finnick was weak, Infinite was **not**_. He could be strong but still spare boy’s life.

  
“I can taste your terror, child”, Infinite said. Boy glanced him fast but turned his look back to the ground, “all that anxiety and doubt… it’s delicious. Give in to your fear. Flee, screaming, and I’ll let you live” boy tried to shoot Infinite by the weapon he had picked up from the ground, but it was useless. He was too weak. Infinite flied away – but he was unsure. When the conquest was over he decided to go to Eggman’s laboratory. There must be some problems with the stone… Infinite shouldn’t feel feelings like this.

* * *

 

Weeks were passing by, even months. Changing the stone really help Infinite to control his emotions. He didn’t feel uncertainty or anything like that. He was strong again. Although Eggman wasn’t happy on what Infinite had done with Sonic. Sonic had escaped, and he almost won Infinite in a battle. Yes, Infinite won but spared Sonic’s life. Infinite wondered his actions after that. Why did he spare Sonic’s life? Eggman was so angry when he didn’t kill Sonic. Infinite thought that repeatedly when he met Sonic. Why didn’t he kill that annoying blue hedgehog? Memories of that red child came back to his mind and how he had spared child’s life.

  
“There’s no point of worrying”, Infinite said when he was standing in Eggman’s office with him. They saw from it’s large windows the whole white city, “Sonic and his forces have no chance against me”

  
“But they’re already on the bound of the capital city!” Eggman whined and hit his hands on the table, “they are too much for us if they work together. We don’t have enough robots!”

  
“Yes, if they are together. But they’ll split up soon. They will be separate and won’t attack together”, Infinite said, “I’ve created fighting strategies for years. My biggest mistake was when I send my squad fight separated. They don’t get that the biggest power is get by jointly”

  
“Strange to hear that kind of things from you”, Eggman said amused and walked next to Infinite, “I thought you don’t like team work”

  
“I am the ultimate. I could copy myself million times and still work alone”, Infinite mumbled, “if you don’t remember, I work as a leader. I never attack as a team” suddenly they heard a big blow from the bound of the city, “your robot army was useless as always. It might be my time to show up” Infinite walked out of the office confident and ran to the roof. He jumped from the roof and flied near the city bounds. Then he saw that red wolf boy flying on the city. What the hell? What was he doing here? Was he part of Sonic’s forces? Infinite flied next to the boy. They glanced each other at the same time. Boy had changed. He looked… older and more… sure. He didn’t look so scared. They looked each other for a while. Infinite felt something in his chest, so he flew front of the boy and raised his hand, changing reality.

  
“Infinite! Activate the Phantom Ruby!” Eggman said to the radio. And so he did, the world turned upside down and it wasn’t the same capital city that was bathing on a sunset couple of seconds ago. Infinite followed wolf boy’s every movement and tried to stop him. But for some reason wolf boy made it through all the tricks Infinite made by Phantom Ruby. He used very well his rope and hook and with them he flew through the city. And always, when he almost fell, he took some strange fire weapon and with that he jumped to the nearest roof. Finally, Infinite gave up on following boy and flew to the roof, watching the city. Battle was going but its end was coming soon. It was pitiful to watch. Sonic’s forces were running away from the robots that Infinite could win in a second. More forces were coming… and more… and more robots to crush them.

  
“More ants to crush. I wonder if this world can offer me a real challenge”, Infinite said out loud. Then he heard steps behind him and a scared breath. Infinite turned and saw that wolf boy again, “and as if to answer, the world sends me a trembling child” Infinite teleported next to boy and bend over to whisper to his ear: “Are you going to fight and die here? Or run away in fear again?” the boy took couple of steps back scared but in the end, he clenched his hands and raised one fist to Infinite – he was ready to fight, “fine. I will teach you fear, then pain and then… well, at least the fear and pain will end” Infinite raised above him and sent red cubes after the boy. They would send this boy to the other reality. He would run away in fear this time. But boy dodged the cubes. Well… it was too easy anyway. Infinite put the whole floor full of cubes, but the boy threw his hook on the other roof and flied on the air. Infinite watched him angrily, but he had to remember that he had much more powers to show.

  
“Ah!” wolf boy whined when his hook loosened, and he fell to the ground again. Infinite snapped, and robots surrounded him.

  
“Well, well… It seems behind that fear is a spark of defiance”, Infinite said and flew in front of the boy. He watched boy’s golden eyes.

_I don’t think they’re completely evil_

“And those eyes…” Infinite whispered and watched boy’s eyes interested, “I feel like we’ve met before” Infinite felt something warm inside him. It was like a warm summer wind on a desert. When he was sitting together with his sister and they were talking… _No!_ He didn’t concentrate! And suddenly wolf boy hit him with a strange electric whip. He felt pain, Infinite felt pain he didn’t had felt for a very long time. He flew out of the robot circle. Just, when Infinite was closer to something… bigger, “you’ve put up quite a fight” Infinite mumbled and held his head, “I underestimated just how desperately the feeble cling to life” Wolf boy ran inside the big building and Infinite followed him, throwing red cubes to him that the wolf boy dodged. Infinite was getting nervous. The boy made Infinite feel stupid feelings that he hadn’t had felt for a very long time. The boy made him uglier, stupider, and powerless than never. _That boy made him stupid!_ And that wasn’t okay for Infinite. He was just throwing a big red cube to boy, when he remembered, “I remember you”, Infinite said suddenly. He remembered that city and those citizens who ran away in fear, “you ran from me before. You survived then, but you throw it all away now. Curious… This will be good-bye” Infinite raised a big red cube and threw it to the boy. The cube hit him but… it did nothing to boy, “WHAT?!” Infinite asked and put down his hands, “how is this possible? It can’t be… how did you?” Boy looked around him and glanced the Phantom Ruby that was in his hand.

  
“Umm…” boy mumbled.

  
“No matter. They have only two days left”, Infinite said, “let them contemplate the inevitable until I end this once and for all” boy was walking towards him, ready to attack again, but Infinite landed down and grabbed his wrist, “resistance is useless, child. I won’t destroy you now because I want Sonic to see that. I want him to see how useless friendship is” the boy stared him a very long time. His stare drilled through the Infinite’s mask. Infinite felt again something warm. _Those eyes… I’ve seen those eyes before! No… not that time… earlier! Much earlier!_ Boy touched his mask, but Infinite took steps back and flied away – again, being very unsure.

* * *

 

Infinite returned to his penthouse that was located almost right middle of the city. The sky was full of stars and it was so… quiet. The battle was over, and the city was peaceful now. Infinite walked near the large windows and looked down. He didn’t see ground because his apartment was so high, and the ground was full of smoke and fog. But now, he was alone. It was almost midnight so maybe the doctor was already sleeping. And if there was any problems Infinite would hear them, thanks to alarm on the wall. So, Infinite took off his mask and glanced the mirror. There he was, left eye blue as sky, scar going through it. And the right eye was golden, glowing in the dark. Why turn the lights off if Infinite was able to see in dark fine? He was a jackal and excellent… mercenary. He wasn’t a mercenary nor jackal. Jackals had weaknesses like all the living things have. But Infinite was more than just a living thing. He was supernatural, ultimate. He wasn’t part of the mortals because he had the Phantom Ruby. Infinite didn’t want to, but he had to take off the Ruby when he went to sleep. But he wasn’t tired yet, so he sat on a white leather couch and viewed his apartment. Of course, Eggman had given him the best apartment in the city. The city exists because of Infinite. Suddenly his reality started to crackle. _What the hell?_ Infinite knocked Phantom Ruby on his chest couple of times, but the reality was still weird. Usually, he ruled the Phantom Ruby, but the doctor said that the Phantom Ruby could change the reality by self. It happened often when its carrier was unsure. Infinite got up and walked to the bedroom, holding his head. _You have no reason to be unsure… don’t be unsure. Don’t be!_ Infinite leaned against the bedroom wall and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. He opened his eyes and saw someone lying on the bed. _That wolf boy!_ And right next the bed there was black jackal boy who was resuscitating the boy. _That’s me…_ Infinite walked closer, he was shaking. What… what was that? Suddenly he felt how the memories filled his mind.

_Rookie_

_His name was Rookie!_

_I saved him! I saved his life!_

_Oh god, he was beautiful…_

Why did he think like that? Why he thought that some random, odd boy was… beautiful? But he was! That’s why Infinite stared his eyes so long.

_And those eyes… I feel like we’ve met before_

They had met before! Infinite was robbing the city and he went inside that one house. There was a boy – a boy without pulse, almost dead. And Infinite brought him back to life. No, it was not Infinite. It was… Finnick, Finnick the Jackal. Young and brave jackal who was a mercenary and leader – world’s best and ultimate mercenary. And no-one would be better than him! Infinite couldn’t get Rookie out of his head. Rookie truly was beautiful. His smile was mesmerizing, even though Infinite had seen it very fast during a battle. His eyes were like gold – perfect gold shining in a sunshine. And how he fought… how well he used that electric whip he had or how he used his hook to fly through the city, saving people fr _om Infinite_. It felt so bad. Infinite killed innocent people, Rookie saved innocent people. They were on different sides – they wanted different things. Or did Infinite really want to see world in flames? Yes, yes, he wanted. He wanted the world to pay back what it did to him. Did he want to see Sonic and his friends to scream in pain just before their death? Yes, he wanted to see them, especially Shadow. But did Infinite want to see Rookie lying on the flames hurt and bloody, dying? _No, he didn’t want to_! But he must face it… Suddenly he heard noises from the living room. Infinite startled and leaned to the corner of the bedroom. His world reaction was to _hide_. Oh no, he was coming back to Finnick who always hided because he didn’t want excessive battles. He saw someone standing on the bedroom’s door. Infinite looked crossly the character, his golden eye glowing in the dark.

  
“Infinite?” someone asked. Familiar voice, soft and familiar voice.

  
“What are you doing here?!” Infinite growled.

  
“I – I wanted to talk to you”, Rookie said and came inside the bedroom.

  
“I want my mask…” Infinite whispered, “No – one may see me without it”

  
“I’m not afraid of your face. They can’t be that horrible”, Rookie said and walked closer. Infinite pressed himself into shadows. This must be a dream… a nightmare. He was weak, he was turning weak again. Infinite took off his gloves and was swallowing his fear – not his tears, there was no tears. He would not pour out a single tear.

  
“Stupid child… you understand nothing…” Infinite growled. Rookie came closer and closer. Infinite touched Phantom Ruby on his chest and tried to activate it, but it didn’t work. It won’t work because you’re weak. Infinite growled louder and scratch Rookie’s cheek. Rookie took steps back and held his cheek, that was bleeding. The cut was getting bigger and there was more blood. Then Infinite realized that he came to moonlight. Rookie saw his face.

  
“It’s you…” Rookie whispered astonished.

  
“I – I’m not…”

  
”You saved my life!” Rookie startled and set down his hand. Infinite swallowed when he saw how much blood Rookie was bleeding. And… and Rookie remembered him? Infinite was a terrible person, when he didn’t remember Rookie,” you ran away! Oh, you didn’t have to. I own you so much”

  
“Stop it!” Infinite shouted,” it was old me. I don’t want to talk about it- him!” he breathed deeply and looked out of the window. What s

hould he do? Rookie had made him weak. He didn’t admit that – he would never admit that. But right now… oh god, he felt himself so weak. Infinite moved his look back to Rookie, who was holding his cheek, it was still bleeding. Blood drops were dripping to the floor. Infinite didn’t know what to do, so he decided to help Rookie. If he had kicked Rookie out of his house, Rookie would go out and shout his real identity to everyone. And that was not okay! Infinite grabbed Rookie’s wrist and mumbled:” come on. You make a mess…” Infinite pull the boy to kitchen and put him sit on the chair. Infinite walked to the bathroom and soon came back with first-aid kid. He sat in front of Rookie and started to clean the cut.

  
“You know how to clean cuts…” Rookie notified, when he noticed, how fluently and ably Infinite wiped all the blood away, meantime pushing other paper to cut,” because you were part of that group. Because you had to learn first aid, if something goes wrong. That’s why-”

  
”Shut your mouth!” Infinite sizzled,” I am dangerous, and I could kill you right away. Aren’t you scared?”

  
“You wouldn’t kill me…” Rookie whispered, and their eyes collide,” why would you? You already saved my life once and next time after that you spared it. Why would you save me and spare my life repeatedly if you still intend to kill me?”

  
“We all die in the end," Infinite said, "hold your head ..." Infinite took the paper off and pushed the cheek harder, trying to stop the leak. He put his other hand on Rookie's shoulder. He wouldn’t have done that otherwise, but he was taught that the touch calmed down ... And even though Rookie was not in shock ... it was some kind of reaction, a compulsive reaction.

  
"But you would have done it already, right?" Rookie asked, "If you really want to kill me, you would have done it already" Infinite sighed and looked out the window. He tried to forget Rookie’s question and concentrate on the city's noises. Rookie was already turning his head to the window, but Infinite pushed it back. Rookie had to look at Infinite's face, "Do you have a real name?"

  
“Infinite”

  
“That’s not your real name”, Rookie said.

  
"Well, is Rookie your real name?" Infinite asked and turned to look his eyes.

  
"Gadget," Rookie said, "Gadget the Wolf is my real name" Infinite muttered something and turned his gaze back to the window, "at this point you should tell your own name-"

  
"Life is not a movie, Rookie!" Infinite said and turned to look at him. He opened paper slightly and noticed the wound had dried up. Infinite put some patches on it and then washed his hands.

  
"Thanks ..." Rookie said, "you're really friendly and- “

  
"I'm not. Tomorrow night I am the ruler of this world ", Infinite said," and no one can stop me. Not even Sonic or your friends. Friendship is just an illusion. You do not need friends "

  
"You're wrong!" Rookie claimed and walked into the Infinite, "thanks to Sonic, I'm more confident and bolder than ever. Thanks to his friendship. I don’t get scared so easily nowadays"

  
"Ah, Sonic has brainwashed you too. I'm not surprised, "Infinite muttered," just go already ... shouldn’t you get a good sleep if you really try to win me tomorrow "

  
"I don’t want to win you. Because it means that some of us would want to kill you, "Rookie said. Infinite raised his eyes with wonder and turned to look at the wolf boy.

  
“Y – you don’t want to kill me?” Infinite asked.

  
"No, I don’t! Or do you want to ... "Rookie swallowed," kill me? "Infinite still looked at him in wonder. He clutched the edge of the sink in his hands and swallowed a couple of times. It didn’t mean to be so surprising. He imagined that Sonic and his whole team, including Rookie, wanted Infinite dead. But Rookie didn’t even seem to hate Infinite.

  
"No," Infinite whispered, "oh god, no ..." he walked in living room. What did Rookie do to him? He was cruel! And the killer! And that’s how it goes! Why didn’t he want to kill Rookie? And why didn’t Rookie want to kill him? Why didn’t they hate each other? Why did they ... feel that strange heat at each other's side? Infinite quickly took his mask from the desk and put it back on his head.

  
"What are you doing?" Rookie asked. Infinite walked quickly to the window, "are you going somewhere?"

  
“To flying”, Infinite answered, “I hope you’re gone when I come back”

  
"Infinite, I really care about you and ..." Rookie pulled a breath, "I think you're a great fighter. And so confident and it's probably really stupid to fall in love with your archenemy. "Infinite froze, he could not breathe, think or say anything," I thought it was pretty stupid at first, but now ... when I realized that behind that mask there was my saviour, I understood why I even admired you sometimes even sickly. No one really can love their own enemy! I had heard stories from Jackal Squad. I heard that they have a fearless and brave leader who took from the rich ones and gave to the poor ones. Many people said that you’re evil, but I admired you. When I was told about your group more, I immediately realized that you - my saviour - were their leader. That self-confidence and fire in your eyes. I immediately saw that you are born to lead. I thought about you weeks after, and during the battle - when I fought against my dream without knowing - I prayed that you would help me. That the leader of Jackal Squad would fight with me. But ... it was you! You were always the one I admired and ... also somehow ... maybe in my mind ... I – I loved… "Infinite had felt strange emotions near Rookie; fear, insecurity, pity, heat, weaknes- no weakness. He would not feel it, not even in front of this boy who made him feel ... oh, so weak. But in a good way. And that new feeling that Rookie caused him right now was ... sexual. Infinite had never felt such a feeling - a sexual feeling. Infinite turned to look at Rookie, who was blushed. He just said he was in love with his archenemy. It was really strange, he must admit ... Uncertainty took over Infinite again, as always. But there was one thing he was sure; he wanted to make this boy his, right here and now. Infinite pulled his mask off and threw it on the floor. Then he said possessively:

  
"Come here," Rookie felt how his legs shook. That was so hot, certainly the hottest thing Rookie had ever heard (and seen). He walked with shaking legs toward Infinite. Every step and a second seemed to last forever. But the desire to touch each other was too big. And as soon as they were less than one meter apart, they leaned against each other, pushing their lips together. Rookie put his hand into the soft, light hair of Infinite and let the kiss continue. Infinite kissed fiercely, possessively, and willingly. They didn’t even breath – there was just kiss after a kiss. Rookie's glasses steamed, and he felt how his legs began to give away. But Infinite held him so tightly that he didn’t even have to stand. Infinite eventually raised Rookie to his arms, carrying him to bedroom. Rookie was already straightening his eyeglasses, but Infinite just kept kissing. They didn’t get enough from each other and they were sure they’ll never get enough.

* * *

 

In the early morning the sun began to rise between the skyscrapers. Infinite opened his eyes and looked out of the big window. The city woke up between the curtains. And on his left side, in his warm armpit rested Rookie. He was so beautiful and especially when Infinite saw his beautiful eyes.

  
"I have to leave ..." Rookie whispered, "I told Sonic and others that I’ll be back in couple of hours. They might think that you kidnapped me”

  
"Well… that’s what I kind of did," Infinite whispered, smirking. He pressed his lips on Rookie’s neck, who smiled at him.

  
"Come with me," Rookie whispered and forced Infinite to look him in the eyes, "you could fight on our side, right? We could fight together and ... "

  
"Rookie ... I can’t," Infinite whispered, "this thing we have ... you know it is doomed anyway ..." Rookie did not cry, but he felt like he has to cry couple of tears. However, he did not want to make Infinite sad, so he held his tears.

  
“I was a bit afraid that you say that… but it’s true, I know”

  
"I intend to ask you to join my forces," Infinite whispered, "we two, the rulers of the world. I would give you whatever you want. But it would against all your morals"

  
"Thank you for understanding," Rookie whispered and sat up. He stretched a bit and looked at his radio on the desk. It flicked. The Rookie rose suddenly and took the phone in his hand, saying, "Rookie"

  
"Rookie, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed from the phone, "some of us stayed up the whole night and waited for you to answer. We feared that Eggman- "

  
"I met his robot army and I fought against them. One of his robots punched me and passed out, "Rookie explained. Infinite got up and walked behind him, touching Rookie’s hips, "I just woke up and I'm coming back right away”

  
"Good. You still have time to sleep for couple of hours, "Amy said," be careful. See you "Rookie closed the radio and put it back on the table. He turned to look at the Infinite and touched his cheek, rolling his blond hair around his finger.

  
"Thank you, Infinite. I owe you more than you know, "Rookie whispered," I hoped at night, that time would stop. Or that you would do some tricks with your Phantom Ruby”

  
"I wish it would be able to stop the time," Infinite whispered. He pulled Rookie closer and hugged him. He wouldn’t feel this heat anymore again.

  
“What if… tomorrow… we have to…?” Rookie asked.

  
"We have to. No one must know about this, "Infinite whispered," no one, not even your Sonic. If someone knows, we are not equal "Rookie looked up at Infinite.

  
"I promise I'll punch you gently," Rookie whispered, "I - I don’t want that you get hurt ..."

  
"If I win, then ... I promise you will survive and you will be with me forever, safe," Infinite whispered, "but if you win ..."

  
“We promise the same!” Rookie said.

  
"I don’t think others would like that," Infinite whispered, "I am what I am. I will never deserve you "

  
"Don’t say that," Rookie asked. He already held back his tears.

  
"I say because that's the truth," Infinite whispered, "keep that Phantom Ruby prototype with you. If you have that, no other Phantom Ruby prototype can harm you. I know you have it "

  
“How…?”

  
"Shh ..." Infinite whispered and pressed his finger on Rookie's lips, "Go now ... go before I force you to stay. And either of us wants that, right? "Rookie slowly put down Infinite's finger and started to gather his equipment. Infinite walked into the living room and sat on the couch, pressing his face into his hands. He was so happy for a moment. He had never been so happy as he was last night. Not even with Jackal Squad. Sure, there was a lot of fun with his family, but it was not a real happiness. Only now Infinite knew what the real happiness was. But it didn’t last long. Then someone touched Infinite's cheek and he looked up. Rookie looked at him in the eyes.

  
"Sleep couple of hours ... tomorrow is a tough day," he whispered. Infinite nodded and pressed Rookie's hand on his cheek. Rookie was already pulling his hand out, but Infinite held it tighter. Their eyes met again. Infinite pressed his lips on Rookie’s hand and closed his eyes. And soon the heat was gone. Rookie had left. Only the cold air from the big window filled the room. Infinite rose up and walked to the window, looking down into the city. The rays of the sun lighted his face a little. He felt tired. His face had not seen sunlight for ... for ... for so long. Most recently, when he was known as Finnick the Jackal ... Finnick was the last person to have felt the warm sun on his face. Infinite hides behind the cold mask. The wind tried to push him out of the window. Infinite looked down. He could not fly now, he did not have Phantom Ruby. What was the point of this? He could just jump down to his death. Infinite held back his tears and looked at the city. Then he saw how Rookie flew around the city with his hook and rope.

  
"Don’t go ... please, don’t go," Infinite prayed whispering. Rookie jumped to the top of one building and wiped tears from his eyes. It broke the heart of Infinite so badly. But Rookie didn’t stay there. He struck his hook again at the edge of one of the apartment buildings and flew away. He was so skilled ... and so gorgeous and with him Infinite could spend days, months, years … That kind of person Infinite wanted for himself. Finnick would have loved him from the bottom of his heart. Tears poured into Infinite's cheeks. He closed his eyes. He was so weak, he was so, very weak. Without Rookie he was weak. And he didn’t realize it until it was too late, "I don’t want to be weak ..." Infinite whispered and looked at Rookie, who was too far to shout back. Only then he realized how much Rookie was connected to his feelings. Infinite didn’t know himself anymore as Infinite, a mighty man who would be ready to crush and enslave the whole world. He felt like he was that same mercenary jackal from long time ago. That jackal was ready to do anything for his family. That jackal was a disgusting thief, but at least he didn’t kill the innocent ones. That jackal knew how to handle his magnificent red-bitten sword that he always carried in jackal’s belt. That jackal was able to walk in the desert for days without water and always returned - even when it seemed like there was nothing to do. And that jackal, Finnick the Jackal, was the proud of the leader of the mercenary squad. But he got drunk from power and wanted more and more. And the previous night, Rookie had reawakened the leader of this brave mercenary squad - a kind person who still believed in friendship and love, and did not want to mess with reality. Rookie brought Finnick back. Oh my God, where Tempest was? Or Jay? Or Pierce? Inf - Finnick! His name was Finnick for fuck’s sake and that who he should be! Even though Finnick didn’t dare to admit, yes, he missed Lance. He missed his squad. He wanted to introduce his relatives and his family to Rookie. But now ... now ... it was too late. He had lost everything when he thought he was getting everything.

_I’m not Finnick the Jackal anymore_

So it was, he had said so to the doctor. He had chosen his destiny and he had chosen wrong. Infinite sighed and closed the window. He looked the mask that had fallen from the table and Phantom Ruby, who rested on the table. He had taken it off just before he and Rookie had moved into the bedroom. Infinite put the stone back in his chest. Now he obeyed it, now it didn’t create miraculous realities. It was ready for battle. Infinite took his mask and put it on his face.

_That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power. The power to make all yield to my will. I was reborn – but still weaker than anyone else._

* * *

 

The next morning, Infinite stood on the roof of the main building, waiting for Sonic with Eggman. Last night he had tried to erase his memory, but it didn’t end well. Nothing or anyone could ever take last night away from Infinite's memory. He was Finnick for a moment – and it was maybe the last time he truly was Finnick. Now, there was no coming back. He had to continue as Infinite - to the end. Then Sonic and Tails jumped to the roof.

  
“Welcome, Sonic! Glad you could make it to your funeral!” Eggman smirked, “Infinite, do it!” Infinite raised his hand and opened a dark portal in front of them.

  
“What is that?” Sonic asked.

  
“That, my spiky little frenemy, is null space. It’s a little something that Phantom Ruby cooked up, a closed – off space where absolutely nothing exists”, Eggman said, “good – bye, Sonic, my soon – to – be – eradicated nemesis. Enjoy all the nothing!” and so he flew away, leaving Sonic in Infinite's hands. Infinite hit the portal with a red glowing sphere and it grew bigger. Infinite flew away from the portal so he wouldn’t be sucked into there.

  
“Rookie, don’t! You’ll be sucked in too!” there was a shout. Infinite froze, and he turned to look. His heart crashed into small pieces when he saw how Sonic and Rookie were sucked into the portal. He didn’t know what to say or do. Infinite knew the realities well and knew how to create them, but now he couldn’t do anything. Rookie was gone, and the portal closed. He had lost the only person who really loved Infinite and who Infinite really loved. Eggman talked about something with Tails, but Infinite couldn’t do anything. He just floated above the city. It felt like a part of him had been torn away with violence. And oh god, how much it hurts. He would have a chance - they would still have a chance. Infinite could have changed, he should have changed. He should have been Finnick. That honourable man, who was a thief, yes, but who Rookie would’ve been able to love. Rookie didn’t love Infinite, he loved Finnick. That mercenary who saved his life. And now Infinite had killed Rookie. He had caused the portal, so he had also killed Rookie.

  
"Infinite, I'm going to follow the fight. Are you coming with me?" Eggman said suddenly behind him and flew to the top of a tower with his Eggmobil. Infinite blinked for a moment until he followed Eggman.

* * *

 

Time passed, and the battle began to be over. Infinite was confused and unsure, Eggman was excited and Orbot and Cubot were bored. Then Orbot knocked on Eggman's shoulder.

  
“Excuse me? Boss” Eggman and Infinite turned, and they saw Sonic and Rookie standing in front of them. Infinite would have sighed for relief, but he was afraid Eggman might hear. So, he just decided to glance at them.

  
“What?! It can’t be! It’s impossible to get out of the Phantom Ruby’s null space!” Eggman shouted. Infinite smiled slightly impressed. He was not impressed about Sonic, but Rookie. He knew somewhere deep inside that Rookie would survive from null space. He was a wonderful and brave wolf! So, he would survive from such a ridiculous trick. And he had Phantom Ruby. That must have had some effect.

  
“Maybe by myself, but I had a little help from my friend. Something you wouldn’t understand since you don’t have any friends”, Sonic said and glanced Rookie with a smirk.

  
“Grr… this changes nothing!” Eggman swore and launched his Eggmobil, flying away. Infinite glanced at Rookie, who smiled at him. Infinite also smiled, but no-one could see that because he was wearing his mask. He flied after Eggman. Maybe all would go well ... maybe a tie would indeed be possible ...

But in the evening, it started to look uncertain. Infinite had created an unimaginable army for himself, but they didn’t seem to be a problem for Sonic and his friends. As they ran through the battle, Infinite began to be uncertain, but he had to stay strong. He remembered Eggman's plan, but Infinite knew that Rookie had no chance against it.

  
"Do it, Infinite," Eggman insisted. Infinite glanced at the sky. If he would give up now, Sonic and his friends would think that he’s weak and Eggman would take Phantom Ruby away from him. He would be powerless. He would be Finnick the Jackal - a weak and miserable mercenary who could only use the sword he didn’t have anymore. He would have nothing ... except Rookie. Rookie would be the one who would give him the strength to fight. Rookie would help him, and he cared if something happens to Infinite. But if he did what he intended to do - what Eggman had commanded - Sonic would disappear. Sonic and his annoying friends would disappear. And Infinite would be alone the Lord of the world – with Eggman. Could he save Rookie from this? Could ... he could grab the Rookie fight and take him to shelter - whether he wanted or not. But did Rookie want it? Did Rookie want to leave his friends just to be with Infinite? Rookie hated Infinite, but loved Finnick. Finally, he threw the red ball into the sky and created a giant sun that was approaching the land all the time. Infinite swallowed. He would lose everything ...

  
“Make peace with your fate”, Infinite said, looking at the fearful people. He glanced at the Rookie, who was standing on the cliff, “because your lives are now over” Eggman laughed and started counting down from three. Infinite flew towards Rookie. He would have to grab Rookie in his arms and take him to a different reality in which the sun would not hit them, but Rookie hit his hook on the sun and flew there.

  
“Rookie!” Tails shouted.

  
"NO!" Infinite shouted and looked after Rookie. What was he going to do?! There was silent for a moment, a couple of silent seconds until the sun disappeared. Infinite rose to the sky and touched the clouds. The sun was seriously lost. He glanced down and saw how Rookie flew with his hook to the top of the tower. He took a couple of uncertain steps and crashed into the ground, Phantom Ruby's scattered to the floor. Rookie seemed to be alive, and Tails went to help him, "oh Rookie ..." he had saved them all. But the battle was not over yet - it was just about to begin, and Infinite knew this. He flew fast to the bridge over the main building, hearing fast steps behind. That blue hedgehog ...

  
“Infinite!” Sonic shouted angrily. Infinite stopped and turned to look at him.

  
“Pathetic little hedgehog”, Infinite said, “even with the Phantom Ruby weakened I still have enough power to smash you into blue jelly” They both landed on the bridge. Rookie would be very angry for Infinite for destroying Sonic, but the most important thing was that Rookie would be safe. Infinite increased his size three times as big as Sonic. Now he could not fail - he had to beat Sonic. Otherwise, he might have to live as a prisoner for the rest of his life, without Rookie. And he didn’t want to live without Rookie, not anymore. He was the only thing that brought joy to the life of Infinite. So now it was time to fight and to kill - wanted Rookie or not. Sonic hit a couple of times Infinite, but he felt how Phantom Ruby started to glow harder and harder.

  
“What…?” Sonic asked.

  
“You’re done for, Sonic”, Infinite smirked, “the Phantom Ruby’s energy is recharged” nothing would stop Infinite from killing Sonic now. He was already hitting a red, big and glowing reality ball towards Sonic, that would finish him, but he saw hook flying just front of him. Infinite startled so much that his concentration had rippled. Infinite turned to look at the end of the rope and saw there ... Rookie, "you!" Infinite shook. Rookie had betrayed him, he preferred Sonic and left Infinite alone. Infinite should always be alone ... Anger filled Infinite. Rookie chose Sonic over the mighty and incredible world ruler, Rookie had to be destroyed with Sonic. Rookie had chosen his side, so he may stay there! His delightful and brave Finnick had died and buried. There was only Infinite, which was not same as Finnick. Infinite was a cruel murderer!

  
“My friends got me this far and together we’re gonna win!” Sonic threatened. Infinite pressed his hand into the fist and started to fight against them. Infinite felt powerless even though Phantom Ruby was now fully charged, and everything should be fine. But Rookie, an innocent Rookie, took Infinite's focus away.  
“Friends are nothing but a fleeting illusion”, Infinite said, partly for himself, “you can count on nobody but yourself” he had to forget Rookie. Infinite didn’t have friends, no lovers, no family, no one. He would be alone in the universe because he knew that he was always alone - there was no room for others.  
“Your mask can’t hide how sad and lonely you are”, Sonic grinned, it was a joke to him. Infinite solidified and felt how coldness struck his heart again. And Rookie noticed this. They looked sadly at each other until Infinite clenched his hand in angry fists and began to throw them with reality cubes. Sonic will pay for that comment! He threw more and more cubes and changed reality so much that the whole world began to shake and change colour to red.

* * *

 

At the same time, in a small cave in the desert, four jackals realized the earth was shaking.

  
“Must be final battle going on…” Jay muttered and drank coffee.

  
"It may be ..." Pierce whispered. Tempest sat next to the Lance, who was quiet - very quiet. He didn’t say a word, hardly breathed. Lance was usually always the one who spoke, but when he returned to Jackal Squad - which no longer existed - he was quiet. Lance was their new leader, but before that mighty group of dozens of scales had shrunk to four.

  
“Listen… what if-?”

  
“Lance, don’t”, Tempest said. She was already very sad and holding back tears. Because he knew that his brother was out there.

  
"This may be our last days," Lance said and rose with confidence, "so I ask ... could we even once stop and think about him? Or think about that story on which we brainwashed our new members? "No one answered anything. They sat quietly and listened to how the shaking wobbled their vessels and belongings. Lance finally sat down, saying, "once upon a time in a lonely desert there was an Ultimate Jackal Squad. They were the world’s best mercenaries, but everyone was afraid of them "Jay slowly raised his glance," they were dark-furred and could hide in the shadows "

  
"They were able to walk in the desert for days, without fear of a storm or dying of thirst," Jay continued, "they were quick and cheeky, keen, and skilful. Great jumpers and quiet night creatures”

  
"They knew how to handle weapons," Pierce whispered, "they used swords, knifes, and daggers that were plated and decorated with diamonds. They had money like kings"

  
"And they were rich," Lance continued, "they owned more than any man can ever own get. But still they did not boast with their riches, but they saved everything - giving the poor ones most of it "

  
"And there were dozens of them," Jay continued, "even hundreds. And all of them were great fighters and none of them feared anything "they were silent, as the earthquake was over and everywhere was deadly quiet. All of them were sad, but none of them could define why they were sad. Finally, Tempest said:

  
"And they had a leader, mightiest of all. He was the brave, strongest, and most talented of them. He made sure that everyone got their share of the treasure. He was loyal, good-hearted but tight and ruthless. He was the one who fought till the end – he fought till the death”

* * *

 

At the same time, Infinite lay on the ground, shaking. He felt how his body started ... he didn’t really know what his body was doing. It felt like it would start to break and, it would be just small pieces in the end. He was beaten, he was weak. And he was destroyed, completely defeated.

  
“Impossible… I cannot be defeated”, Infinite whispered and tried to get up.

  
“Wrong, loser. The things that can’t be defeated are heart, soul and the bonds of friendship”, Sonic claimed and smiled at Rookie. But Rookie was not happy. He tried to smile with Sonic with a fake smile, but even he saw that Infinite was in the end.

  
“No… I can still fight!” Infinite shouted. He knew how his body began to leave this reality. It began to shake and disappear. Infinite looked at Rookie and saw the sadness in his eyes. Rookie raised his hand toward the Infinite, offering a help. Infinite raised his hand toward Rookie's hand, but he wasn’t able to grab it. He had no power for it. He would never be able to touch Rookie anymore. Infinite would die now, he was sure of it. He never said goodbye to the Jackal Squad. Where was her sister? Oh Tempest ... Is there even Jackal anymore? And if there is, do they remember Finnick? Was he just a coward who left his group to gain more power? That’s… that’s what he was like. They said that he is loyal ... he was not, he was a traitor.

_He was weak_

Infinite accepted it. Infinite was weak, and he was no better than Finnick. Finnick had been brave and if there were more guys like Finnick world would have been a better place. 100 Finnick would be so much better than 1 Infinite. Infinite had only brought misery and sorrow to the world. Infinite was weak, he was weak for power, and immediately subjected to its will. Finnick might have been able to fight if he was in the same situations as Infinite. And Rookie, oh Rookie. Infinite weak spot really was Rookie, as well as Rookie was Finnick’s weak spot. Most Infinite was sorrowful by the fact that Rookie could never be able to love Infinite. But he loved Finnick - the hero of his dreams. Infinite smiled at a little while seeing Rookie's golden eyes looking him – sadness in that stare. But at least Rookie cared for him a little, he cared for Infinite, as every good hero cares for his archenemy. Rookie was so brave, and he would be so amazing. He would be like Sonic - loved by all. And he would be what Finnick wanted to be. He would be so powerful and ultimate – something, that Finnick and Infinite never couldn’t be. One tear in the Infinite mask elapsed down and it dropped to the ground, sending Infinite to fly only in some form of reality toward the sky. He closed his eyes and felt the sun and warm wind on his cheeks. He felt alive, though he wasn’t part of this reality and technically he was dead. He had only one wish, one little wish. Oh, how he wished that he could have been able to touch Rookie’s hand… once more…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Remember to leave a comment and kudos. Love ya!
> 
> My tumblr: http://suolasilli.tumblr.com/


End file.
